The present invention relates to barge and tug connection systems, and more particularly relates to an electro-magnetic coupling apparatus for coupling a tug and barge to expedite barge handling while making up tows. An articulating bumper carries a magnetic field and wherein surfaces are adjustably carried by the bumper to conform to the surface of the barge.
One of the most common methods of moving cargo upon a river or ocean is the combination of a pushing or tow vessel commonly referred to as a "tug" which is joined to one or more elongated rectangular vessels known as barges. A very large number of barges are often connected end-to-end and side-to-side to form a very large tow with the tug usually being positioned at the rear of the tow so that the engines of the tug can push the entire assembly. One of the problems with large tows of this type is the problem of manipulating individual barges while the tow is being made up. This normally requires much skilled and dangerous hand work in tying and untying individual barges onto smaller tug boats which are used to assemble the barges into a large tow which is then propelled by very large tow boats.
Numerous barge and tug constructions have been patented wherein the problem of forming an adequate and structurally sound connection between the tug and the barge are of primary concern. Many of the systems that have been patented discuss a particular alignment of the tug and barge so that a slot or recess is provided on the barge into which the tug registers. Examples of such an arrangement can be seen, for example, in the Ocho U.S. Pat. No. 344,173, the Hooper U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,722, the Bloodworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,032, and the Fletcher U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,672.
Some patented barge and tug systems have used an interlocking or coupling arrangement wherein parts on the barge couple with parts on the tug to complete a connection. The Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,601 entitled "Barge Coupling Assembly" illustrates a coupling arrangement between barges while the Clemence, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,183 entitled "Apparatus For Articulated Tow Boat Barge Combination" shows a pin and notch arrangement between a tug and barge. The Yamaguchi U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,245 entitled "Means Of Connecting Pusher Boat and Barge" show an interlocking arrangement between the tug and barge in combination with a V-notch. A similar interlocking connection is seen in the Ono U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,219 entitled "Connecting Structure For Oceangoing Push Barge." A flexible articulated connection is seen in the Bloodworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,993 while the Yamaguchi U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,831 shows a pair of powered pins which connect with notches on the barge. A coupling that includes a pinching arrangement is seen in the Bloodworth U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,270.
Several coupling arrangements for barges and tugs include the use of multiple winches and winch cables, some of which are designed to assist in steering of the vessels. An example is the Mosvo U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,829 entitled "System and Apparatus For Connecting and Steering Pushed Vessels." Various other patents which describe different types of cable and winch arrangements for coupling a tug to a barge can be seen, for example, in the Lunde U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,225, the Derecktor U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,778, the Lucht U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,052, the Kikui U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,781, the Janssen U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,813, the Harms U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,519, and the Zbilut et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,234.